Wanted
by Emberwillow14
Summary: His green eyes had explored her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips...he'd brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and she didn't miss the smile of almost sheer joy at the way the muscle trembled under his touch. She felt wanted.


**I've been super busy with school, but I'm back! And just in time for the new season of Degrassi! Who else is freaking out? Haha I know DegrassiMC is! Which is why I'm dedicating this fanfic to you, DegrassiMC...sorry it's so late in the making. I hope you and everyone likes it and let me know what you think!**

**I don't own Degrassi but I wish I owned Munro...mmmm.**

He was so annoying. Always making fun of her, staring at her with those _eyes_; those eyes that saw into her soul, through every façade she'd ever erected to protect herself, they scared her. Clare didn't know what she was supposed to do, especially after _that _time.

She'd been walking down the hallway, late for class, and he'd cut her off. She slammed her back into the lockers to avoid hitting him and he used that to his advantage to block her, trap her, make her look at him and _see_ him. His green eyes had explored her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips…he'd brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and she didn't miss the smile of almost sheer joy at the way the muscle trembled under his touch.

He'd walked away without a word. She was infuriated and confused, but mostly irritated.

* * *

Her day had been rotten. Seriously, she'd never had a worse day. Eli hadn't made things any better, but what had gotten to her was KC. She silently cursed him as she walked to her locker. _God bless you, bastard. I hope you rot in circle nine of hell. You know, KC, Dante thought up that circle just for you. I hate you_. She shook her head at her own anger and opened her locker. She had a "date" with Eli to work on their English assignment and she didn't want to be late, so she hurried to meet him out in the parking lot.

* * *

His knuckles gripped the steering wheel tightly. He'd seen everything, Clare and KC's meeting and their exchange. It made him furious to think that KC had had his hands on Clare. He tried not to think about it, but the memory kept playing in his mind, like a sick, twisted movie.

_KC stood facing Clare, his hand around her wrist, as if he had dragged her to where they stood, and held her there against her will. His eyes held a sultry tone as he gazed at her. "Clare, I've seen you with that junior, the Satanist."_

_Eli watched Clare shake her head. "KC, just because someone has a preference to black, that doesn't make them a Satanist." Her tone with KC was almost condescending, hating, angry that he was so ignorant._

"_Whatever. The point is that I don't think you should be with him. Why don't you come back to me?"_

_Clare chose at that point to look away, so Eli couldn't see her face clearly. She said something he couldn't make out, then turned and walked away, shaking KC off of her wrist. _

Eli looked up when Clare opened the door. She smiled at him and threw her bag in front of her as she sat down. He relaxed his grip on the wheel and greeted her.

* * *

Clare was a bit annoyed. First, she'd expected Eli's room to be a little more…black. Sure, he had heavy black curtains that blocked out the sun, but other than that his walls were a dark-ish green, his bed sheets a lighter green, and his furniture a dark cherry pine. Clare supposed if she had to say what she felt upon entering his room, she'd profess she was a bit disappointed.

Eli told her to sit anywhere, and, while he left to use the restroom, she set up on his bed, lying on her stomach with her notebook in front of her. She started jotting down a plot line and had just gotten a great idea when Eli walked back in to find her lying on her back with her head hanging off of the side of the bed, smiling so widely he thought he could see her tonsils.

She laughed when he saw her and rolled so she sat up on the bed. "I had an epiphany."

He nodded stiffly and walked to sit at his desk. They worked in silence for a while until Eli couldn't take it any longer. "Hey, are you and that sophomore, the one that looks like he's a day late and a dollar short, in a relationship?"

Clare looked up to find Eli staring at her intently, waiting for an answer. She nearly laughed, but stopped when she saw the intent look in Eli's eyes. She sat up and put her paper on the floor. "Eli…are you…_jealous_?"

His eyes opened wide and she giggled. "You _are_!"

Indignant, Eli stood and walked to stand in front of her, towering over her sitting form. "You don't know jealousy."

She stood as well, coming nearly face to face with Eli, and smirked. "But I think I _do_."

She smirked triumphantly, and that was the last straw for Eli. Surprising even himself, Eli leaned in and pressed his lips harshly to Clare's, causing her to gasp and part hers for his tongue. Off-balance, Clare fell back, onto the bed, and Eli followed, his lips clinging to hers as if for dear life.

She began to respond to his kisses with a few of her own, her tongue colliding with his in a heated battle. Clare's hands, of their own accord, slid into Eli's hair and wound around the roots, anchoring his mouth to hers.

His cold fingers slipped up her shirt, pressing against her hot skin. She gasped and her muscles relaxed, giving Eli enough time to break from Clare's lips and attack her neck furiously, intently, hell-bent on marking her, claiming her, as his.

He pulled back reluctantly, his heavy breathing matching Clare's. Their eyes met and she could only gap at him. "You never answered my question. Are you and that sophomore a couple?"

Clare could only shake her head, no.

Eli smirked. "Good, because I want you on my arm."

_What an odd way to phrase that_, Clare thought, but filed it under a strange finesse known only to Eli. She pulled him back for another kiss and couldn't help but wonder if that was what it felt like to be wanted.

**Bad? Fishing? Possibly good? Let me know!**

**Em =]**


End file.
